


Kurenai Shop

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, M/M, a bit of angst, school au, this is quite a long oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba found out the new transfer student is his childhood friend but things got tensed and awkward when Koujaku kept his distance. Aoba is determined to find out and bridge the space between them before it's too late!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurenai Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend since she likes School AU KouAo a lot. I chose the name "Kurenai" because there's Ren's spelling in there nyahahaha

 

"YOU DELINQUENT, STOP RIGHT THERE!" yelled Akushima through his megaphone. 

 

Hagima and Kou looked about ready to bolt but Koujaku remained calm and composed. 

 

"What's the matter, Teach?" he asked innocently as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

 

Akushima had this crazy grin, "oh I'll tell you what's the matter. That thing you're wearing is not this school's uniform! You're breaking a school rule and must be punished!"

 

Koujaku sighed, last week he was accused of fighting with a foreign student behind school. The two of them only exchanged stinky eyes at each other but Akushima has this talent to show up wherever he wanted, "welI I recently transferred to this school---"

 

"No excuses!” the teacher yelled louder to Koujaku’s face with the megaphone. Kou and Hagima looked ready to fight the teacher but a look from Koujaku stopped them.

 

“You three come with me for detention!!"

 

Koujaku sighed in defeat for the incoming punishment, he was about to speak if his friends could be spared since only he himself broke the school clothes rule until… a student came and approached them.

 

Koujaku immediately felt dread but why is butterflies always fluttered in his tummy at the sight of this youth.

 

"Sir, Principal Toue calls for you."

 

The discipline teacher turned to stare at the student skeptically, Kou and Hagima immediately smiled! If this student came, they’re saved!

 

Akushima has this annoyed face and reluctantly leaves, he hated how he can’t punish this kid whom Toue specifically ordered him not to touch.

 

"Grrr... fine. Next time I see you, you better wear this school's uniform, ya hear me?"

 

After the stomping footsteps of the teacher receded, the hallway filled with relieved sighs.

 

“Thanks for helping us out, Aoba-san!” Hagima exclaimed.

 

“Yeah!!” agreed Kou.

 

The blue haired junior brushed off their gratitude with a wave of his hand, his eyes never left Koujaku’s profile. He doesn’t know why Akushima never sent him to detention or give him punishment but whatever it is he’s glad he can use this… power? Luck? To help out his friends.

 

“It’s nothing. You three better leave now before Akushima realizes my lie.”

 

Koujaku never once looked at Aoba’s direction. Ever since the girls gushed over the new transfer student, they crossed paths at hallways and cafeteria but Koujaku merely smiled at him like how seniors smiled down at their juniors politely.

 

It hurts.

 

Even when he chased after the brunette, Koujaku was friendly but their talk was brief. Whenever Aoba asked how life abroad was or bring up fun memories of their past, the older teen just gave one words answers. Aoba began to wonder if his childhood friend really forgot about their past together.

 

“Thanks Aoba.” The brunette patted Aoba’s shoulder with a forced smile, “sorry but I have to go somewhere quick. I’m already late 10 minutes, see ya!” then he jogged his way out of the hallway.

 

Aoba longingly stared at Koujaku’s broad back, it’s still the same back he remembered when they were kids. Aoba noticed that when Koujaku thought no one was looking, he dropped his guard and look tired and stressed as if there were problems he can’t solve. Eating bread stripes alone and counting something from that memo book of his. Not even an accountant could mimic Koujaku’s look.

 

“Koujaku-san must be rushing to his part time job now.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Aoba blinked at the conversation between Hagima and Kou. “Wait, part time job?”

 

“Yeah, we don’t know all the details.” Kou explained, “but a lot of girls came to see him.”

 

“Lots of girls.”

 

Aoba felt a bubbling emotion from his chest.

 

Girls?

 

“These girls would come over and asks Koujaku-san...” then he lean close to Aoba and whispers sinisterly, “to touch them.”

 

Aoba’s jaw dropped, “touch them!?”

 

“Yep, they all love it.Because Koujaku-san is really specific and careful with his hands--- A.. Aoba-san? Why are you looking like that...?” Hagima nervously asked.

 

Aoba has this scary look on his face as he gripped the guy’s shoulder, “where is this part time job place?”

 

*******

 

Aoba looked down at the written paper in his hand then up again at the sign shop.

 

_“Kurenai?”_

 

It seems to be a decent establishment. No scantily clad ladies walking around or waiting on customers. The next building is a diner but no dangerous looking hoodlums too inside there. Aoba wondered if he should stalk from outside or enter the shop. But the cold autumn wind changed his mind.

 

“I’m almost 18, if it’s an adult shop there’s nothing wrong with me entering that place. Yep.”

 

Even his own reasoning didn’t sound convincing to his ears but Aoba braved himself and pushed open the door anyway.

 

“Welcome!” came the pleasant, familiar voice then he froze, “A... Aoba?!”

 

Aoba stared back, equally surprise at Koujaku.

 

He’s not wearing some suit tie and holding a glass of wine to serenade ladies at the couch.No, he’s wearing an apron over his Gakuran sans the blazer jacket. He’s holding a broom stick instead of expensive champagne too.

 

There was an awkward silence between the two teenagers until an adult female voice called from the inner hall.

 

“Oi, is it a new customer? I’m coming over.”

 

Koujaku snapped out of his daze and called back, “n-nah! It’s only my friend, you can continue your break time, boss!”

 

“Really? Man, what a slow day today.”

 

Aoba entered the warm shop and took note of the equipment in the room. Rows of mirrors hung the wall and crank-up chairs face them. A mixed of shampoo, hair dye and mopped floors could be smelled from the air.

 

Finding his voice, Aoba asked, “what are you doing here?”

 

Koujaku became mute, his lips opened and closed like a fish but no words came out. For a few moments he searched for words on where to start while Aoba patiently and anxiously waited…

 

“Aoba…”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Koujaku placed his large palms on the youth’s shoulder and Aoba can’t help but noticed how pretty and long the fingers are. His heart ached at the visible scars but they’re as warm as he remembered. Looking up, nostalgia swept over him since he used to look up at Koujaku’s face too when they were kids.

 

“I want you to leave this place now, forget you saw anything.”

 

The younger man’s heart froze hearing that.

 

“What…?” feeling his anger and hurt bubbling up within him, Aoba slapped those scarred hands away, “Koujaku, seriously why are you being secretive? You’re not… doing anything dangerous… right?”

 

What’s the most one could do with a broom and.... is that a curling iron?

 

Koujaku sighed in frustration, “no. nothing like that. The only sharp thing here are scissors that trims hair better than nail clippers.”

 

Aoba sighed a relief, he didn’t want his dear friend get into really big trouble. Plus he heard of two suspicious blonde yakuzas roaming this area lately.

 

“Look, I’ll explain everything tomorrow.” Koujaku stubbornly insisted as he turned Aoba around to make him leave out the door, “so please, go home okay?”

 

But Aoba stay rooted to the floor, “No! I’ll stay right here until you tell me what’s going on. So it’s a hair saloon shop, what about it? Is there a dungeon down here or an illegal night club?”

 

The brunette shook his head, “no and no… I just don’t want… you of all people… I don’t want _you_ to know this place. It’s important to me since she’s here.”

 

Koujaku turn his gaze to the direction where the lady’s voice was at. A look of admiration and something more twinkled in his eye.

 

Aoba felt like he just got drenched by ice water. The sad and anxious feelings he’s been holding back at school and the way Koujaku pushed him out the door… He remembered few years ago during his rough time out the streets. Rejection and abandonment…. of loneliness and hurt, he’s sick of these feelings. So he resorted to his easy emotion, anger.

 

“Well, sorry!! I came to see you because I was worried! Ever since you returned, we hardly talk and I wondered if you’re the same Koujaku I know! If you don’t want to be friends anymore then fine, I’ll give you space and stop talking to you! Go and have fun with her in this place for all I care!”

 

“Aoba that’s not what I meant! ...Damn it!”

 

Aoba gasped, finding himself suddenly pushed and pinned to the nearby couch!

 

Koujaku atop him as he captured Aoba’s wrists captive, breathing heavily as his jaws clenched. His visible eye a deep shade of crimson and it almost made Aoba can’t look away.

 

“That’s not… what I meant at all…” Koujaku grunted in a constrained, anger tone.

 

Aoba winced from the pain, “Koujaku, it hurts…”

 

Aoba is shocked and speechless, why was Koujaku acting like this? When the brunette didn’t release Aoba, the younger male freed his wrist forcefully and dashed out the shop!

 

He ignoredthe call of his name as he tried to hold back tears. He’s been so anxious and worried and then Koujaku’s words was a like a slap to him. Or a stab.

 

As he ran across the back alleys and bumped into people, it began to rain.

 

“Argh!!”

 

Aoba fell down into a puddle and weakly got up on his elbows. Looking down, he saw his murky reflection from the puddle.

 

“Me of all people he didn’t want to know? Me? Was Koujaku that embarrassed to be seen with me?” gritting his teeth, Aoba’s voice turned hoarse.

 

“This skinny body, this weird yellow eyes… this… this long hair… Was he disappointed to see how I turned out? Was that it??”

 

Yelling, he punched the reflection away and miserably hugged himself.

 

“...Um, hello?”

 

An unfamiliar voice came from Aoba’s right side and turning around, he saw a tanned guy wearing clothes like a waiter. He’s currently holding the door to the shop with his foot while his hands were holding a sign board to be put outside.

 

“Sorry to disturb your angsty moment but I’m trying to open the bar shop here. Rather than get wet in this rain, uh… want to come inside?”

 

Aoba sniffled and slowly got up, he looked like his old self few years ago when he was 13. Eyes glaring and fists ready to break some jaws. But the guy’s friendly smile and understanding eyes made Aoba changed his mind, it was as if this waiter knew how it felt to be an outcast...

 

It was few minutes later when the student silently entered the premise.

 

“Well there’s our first customer for the evening, Bar _‘Black Needle’_ is now open!” the worker happily announced as he turned the door sign from “CLOSED” to “OPEN”.

 

**************

 

Koujaku sighed as he dragged himself up the stairs to his shared apartment. He’s angry with himself that he couldn’t ran after Aoba because he can’t leave the shop and risk more nosy questions from his boss. She’s a nice woman but it was like having two Yoshie-san talking at the same time when she’s on curious mode.

 

Hours passed and he hoped his wildest wish that Aoba would come back, he even forgot to greet the customers who came into the Kurenai shop with his trademark grin because he was too distracted by the rain outside. Worried if Aoba managed to reach home before it pours. But Aoba of course never came back and Koujaku closed shop with a heavier sigh than the last.

 

He planned to take another route home, one where he could peak at the Seragaki household from a distance. But memories of what a jerk he acted to the innocent kid as well as the excellent choice of words he spouted made Koujaku changed his mind and head home.

 

Unlocking the door, he blinked when it’s not locked and hurriedly stepped in.

 

“Mizuki, you’re here? I thought you have night shift tonig----“

 

When Koujaku opened the door and expected to see his roommate sketching another new tattoo design or studying wine names… who he saw is a beautiful man with gorgeous... hair.

 

But...

 

“Kou…Koujaku, finally. Hic. I got tired of waiting.”

 

The kid’s drunk.

 

“A-Aoba?! How… why are you here…?”

 

“You keep asking me that question! Can’t I be where I want to… wanna… be..?”

 

Aoba hiccuped again with a pink face as he tried to glare at the brunette. But it’s a challenging task when there’s three Koujaku in his vision. He took a few steps forward but was swaying so much, he tripped!

 

“Shit!”

 

But thankfully Koujaku was quick and saved his fall.

 

“Heh, caught you. Now you can’t esh… hic eshkep...” Aoba slurred while pawing Koujaku’s arm.

 

The older teen sighed at the wasted youth and grabbed Aoba’s arm to wrap around his shoulder.

 

“Did you meet a man named Mizuki?”

 

“Yeah, nice guy… made me _‘China Blue’_ , really tasty… drank three… glasses…”

 

Koujaku pieced up the puzzle, then makes a mental note to have a talk with his former classmate from the mainland. The brunette half dragged and carried the drunk boy to his bedroom. It was a slow process but he managed to help Aoba sit at his bed.

 

A bucket and a glass of water. Wait, a change of clothes too. Aoba’s uniform is damp and dirty like it got a swirl in mud.

 

With the mental list ready, Koujaku turned around after he made sure Aoba doesn’t fall off the bed swaying side to side, “wait a bit, I’ll get you water first---“

 

He stopped when he felt someone tugged his red shirt.

 

“Don’t…”

 

“Aoba?”

 

“Don’t go…”

 

Koujaku gasped softly when he felt the shivering, cold hand desperately gripped his clothes.

 

“Don’t… go… so far away, Koujaku. W-why can’t… your mom and you… stay a little longer…?”

 

The brunette slowly turned around and saw Aoba’s cheeks pink no longer from drunkenness but from his bottled up emotions. Now little water droplets began to flow down as Aoba shut his eyes tight and sobbed.

 

Due to the alcohol, Aoba reverted back to that small child who used to follow him around. Confusing the past and reality, the teenager spilled words he always wanted to say since their last separation.

 

“Don’t leave me…too… like mom and… dad…”

 

Immediately Koujaku remembered that time several years ago when they were kids. Tae and Aoba came to say their farewell but never once the young child said anything to Koujaku. He just clammed up, gripped Tae’s dress and look at Koujaku with an expression that haunted the brunette for several nights. Koujaku tried to smile and made promises to the young Aoba but the child just nodded or shook his head quietly.

 

Now… only now Koujaku knew what were the concealed words that Aoba tried to tell him that time.

 

Koujaku dropped to his knees and embraced Aoba’s shivering shoulders in his arms!

 

“Not going anywhere.” He whispered back and hugged him close, “I’m not leaving, I’m here Aoba.”

 

Taking in Koujaku’s scent and wrapped in his fiery warmth, Aoba sniffled but slowly smiled. Snuggling close, he wrapped his arms around Koujaku’s back and possessively grip tight “…uhn.”

 

They stayed like that for some time until Koujaku felt a heavy weight on his chest. Turned out Aoba fell asleep in his arms. Smiling that Aoba managed to fall asleep, the brunette slowly helped the youth to lie back on the bed. He stared at Aoba’s tear stained face and guilt ate him away.

 

This kid is innocent; he doesn’t need to be dragged down with his matters. But anything about Aoba… he can’t keep calm. Just like how he couldn’t entirely kept his distance from the boy back at school. When Aoba has sport class, he’d watch from the windows. When Mink-sensei asked him to carry the school books and Aoba saw him, he can’t fully refuse when Aoba suggest they carry half a stack together…

 

Reaching up, Koujaku wanted to brush away Aoba’s hair from his nose but… the scar on his fingers reminded him that he has no right. Not worthy to touch this beautiful youth. That Aoba doesn’t need to know, he’s better off not knowing what was unnecessary.

 

Aoba will be happier that way.

 

“Aoba… “

 

There was the sound of the door opening and Koujaku pulled the blanket to cover Aoba before exiting his room. Walking across the narrow halls, he leaned against the door frame with a crossed face.

 

“Did you give your keys to Aoba?”

 

Mizuki rolled his eyes while sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a glass of water.

 

“Well hello to you to.” He sarcastically replied, “yep, found him outside the store yelling and pulled him in before the police pull him away. After the second glass he began to tell me a lot of things. As the bar guy I heard a lot but when he said your name, it got interesting. Usually ladies and girls complained to me that Koujaku-san refused my movie date or Koujaku-san this and that. Once he found out we were old classmates, he was onto me like a dog. Demanding me questions and well… I thought it wasn’t right to tell him behind your back so I said it’s better he ask those burning questions directly to you.”

 

Mizuki took another gulp until his glass is empty and stood up.

 

“It was a slow night and the bar closed early so we walked together to our apartment. But Aoba was so out of it, I had to half carry him up the stairs. Since I have to rush to my second part time job, I just let him sleep at the couch and wrote a note on the table. Guess he woke up earlier than expected, huh? Did he throw a hairdryer at you when you came in? Fighting couples do that.”

 

Koujaku grumbled at Mizuki’s explanation, “I’ll gladly throw one at you now for bringing him here. He’s… Aoba needs to leave first thing tomorrow. He can’t stay here at this dangerous neighbourhood and---- wait, where are you going?”

 

“Stop babying him.” Mizuki pulled up his bag pack over a shoulder, “I came back to pack my stuff and I’ll crash at my team mate’s place tonight.”

 

Then he pointed at the brunette, “you two need to have a talk. Like.. a real, long talk. Even I can tell that Aoba has a lot he wants to say back at the bar. So, here’s my advice. Listen then speak, answer when asked. See ya.”

 

Koujaku was left speechless that Mizuki just deserted him with Aoba alone at the click of the back door!

 

It’s not that he’s afraid of the kid, just that his body reacted on retreat mode at the thought of Aoba waking up tomorrow and seeing this dingy and dirty old place. What if he’ll feel disgusted that the hero he looked up to back then is no knight in shining armour?

 

“Great, just great.”

 

********

 

When Aoba woke up in the morning, he wasn’t sure he has a headache or the pounding on his head was due to some sort of pecking.

 

“CHIRP CHIRP CHRRIPPP!!”

 

“Ow! Ow! Ow! What the---“

 

“Aoba!”

 

Both the occupants on the bed jolted awake, Aoba from the pain of being pecked by a bird and Koujaku who was sleeping on the chair almost drop to the floor from Aoba’s pained shouts.

 

“Oi, Beni. Stop that!”

 

The red sparrow hopped around the pillow that Aoba laid his head few seconds ago before it flew to Koujaku’s head. Pecking him angrily to which the brunette is used to by now.

 

“B-Beni?” Aoba remained sitting up as he patted his sore forehead. Glad there’s no blood

 

“Yeah, my pet. I never lock his cage so he could fly out or anywhere he wants. Usually he’d wake me when he’s hungry or I overslept. But you were there so he must have mistaken you for me.” Koujaku stood up and gets the bird seed stored at a nearby drawer to feed the hungry pet while explaining.

 

“Oh…” Aoba replied and then he excitedly informed, “I have a pet dog and his name is Ren! He’s so precious and soft! You must meet him, he feels great when you cuddle him and his paws are like jelly beans. Bet you’ll love him too!”

 

Koujaku chuckled as he next poured a glass of water for the youth, “is that so? Then I should come over for dinner. It’s been awhile since I last taste Tae-san’s cooking.”

 

“Yes! Do come over for… dinner… um…”

 

Suddenly both of them became awkward as memories of yesterday crashed in on their minds. Aoba blushed and almost drop the glass of water when he vaguely remembered he made Koujaku’s shirt wet with his tears and snot like a baby. Plus the fight from the shop. Koujaku covered his mouth, regretting the words he slipped about casually having dinner together and coming over to Aoba’s place like they’re totally pals! Nothing awkward happened. Nothing about pinning the teenager to the couch or hurting his hands with his stupid strength!

 

“S-so…” Aoba tried to speak after the tense silence. His amber eyes dart to the side, viewing Koujaku’s small bedroom.

 

It’s sparse, there’s a bed and a desk but more boxes than he could count.

 

As if sensing his unvoiced question, Koujaku scratch the back of his head, “oh, I haven’t unpack my stuffs yet after moving in. Sorry about the mess.”

 

Aoba shook his head, “it’s fine. I mean, you just came back two weeks ago. You must be busy…”

 

“I came back to Midorijima a month ago actually.” Koujaku corrected him, “but yeah I was busy hunting for a place to live and got a job…”

 

At this Aoba perked up, “a job…”

 

Koujaku sighed as he sat on the bed beside Aoba, “ _Kurenai_. A hair saloon shop, the owner is a nice lady whose amazing with the scissors. No matter which customer with what hairstyle they demanded came in, she could do them all. I learned a lot from her techniques and she’s a great teacher, just that she sometimes forgot to use her indoor voice most of the time. She hired me as her assistant but I just started working so I only observe and do small work...”

 

“That’s why you wore that apron and holding the broom…” Aoba blinked as he recalled Koujaku’s work attire image. Now he blushed in embarrassment when he accused Koujaku that he and his boss in... that relationship...

 

“See, our school doesn’t allow us students from taking side jobs. But hair styling is... what I’ve always wanted to do. It’s my passion! One day when I’m experience enough I’ll... open my own shop! Well... it’s fine if I don’t have a place yet. I can always move around and have an ‘open’ shop. As long as I have a chair and tools, there no end to customers out there. “

 

Aoba was awestruck. Mostly because Koujaku’s scarlet eyes twinkled just like back at Kurenai as he passionately talked about his dream job and work place.

 

But... the bitter feeling still remain at his chest.

 

“Then.. why don’t you want me to know? If you think I’d tell Akushima on you... Koujaku, how can you think I’d ever do that---“ he choke a bit, sadness restricting his throat at the incoming of a sob.

 

“No! Aoba, you misunderstand.” Koujaku held his head as he looked away, “I didn’t want you to see me at my job.... yet.”

 

“Yet?”

 

“Yeah. I want to tell you once I become a full fledge hairstylist. I didn’t expect the new school I go to is where you’re at. Right now... I’m nothing, still a trainee. I’m embarrassed at my current self. I wanted to make you proud and... I mean,I know boss won’t let me cut the customers’ hair yet at my level so most of the time I do shampoo duty. I still get the customer’s clothes a bit wet too. I’m embarrassed for you to see me at my current level...”

 

“Koujaku...” Aoba was silent for several minutes, “you avoided me at school because of this? If you told me, I would never judge you. You’ll have my full support, damn it. I would even come over daily after school and check up on you, man!”

 

Koujaku dropped his head like a scolded child, “I’m sorry Aoba...” he apologized again, if only he wasn’t so prideful.

 

Aoba harrumphed then chuckled, there’s no way he could get angry at his favourite person long, “but you know...really, why would you go that far for me? I’m glad... I thought it was because of me...”

 

“Huh?”

 

Aoba sighed a relief that it wasn’t because Koujaku is disappointed to see him now. Then the youth had this guilty look then bit his lower lip, “Koujaku... thank you for telling me. That you wanted to be a hair stylist. I’m sorry too... here I came thinking you were doing... this and that.”

 

An image of Koujaku with a woman came to Aoba’s mind. Well, Koujaku has grown up to be this attractive... his precious tools. Those beautiful, long fingers gripped the ladies chin as he bend down to kiss her...

 

“This and that?”

 

“Kou and Hagima said your part time job was where... you touch girls a lot.”

 

Koujaku spluttered and coughed from surprised, “excuse me! You make me sound like some perverted drunk salary man trying to do lewd things to waitresses!”

 

Aoba smiled in a tease, “well... I got the old man right.”

 

“Why you little…!”

 

Koujaku pounced on him and Aoba laughed, it was an old banter between them and as punishment Koujaku would tickle him breathless.

 

“Okay! Stop it!” Aoba laughed from the brunette’s attack.

 

Koujaku cheeks reddened at the image of Aoba slightly panting, lying on his sheets. The image… the suggestive ideas rolling in his mind… Feeling horrible for even thinking of such things, Koujaku pulled back but a hand stopped him. A warm palm that cupped his cheek that didn’t cover his eye.

 

“You’re doing it again, stop that.” Aoba whispered, pulling the brunette by the collar down.

 

“S-stop what?” the older teen stuttered.

 

He never stuttered like a school girl about to confess her love letter.

 

“That, the thing about hiding things from me cause you think I might be disgusted. Koujaku... look at me. I’m just Aoba, your childhood pal. I could tell, whine, cry and complained anything to you back when we were kids and you’d spoil me to no end. I want to do the same thing, give as much as I've received from you. Please, don’t push me away and put me on a pedestal...”

 

The words supposed to make the brunette felt better but instead... it riddled him with regret, guilty and sadness. He reached up to cup the hand that Aoba generously touched him but stopped himself. He still cant allow it, he still cant forgive himself. Or face her grave...

 

“Aoba... that’s the major problem... I no longer see you as my childhood buddy.”

 

The youth who lied on the bed froze, he’s scared but asked anyway in a small voice.

 

“Then what am I to you, Koujaku? Just a... classmate? A stranger?”

 

The brunette flinched in guilt.

 

Mizuki’s words rang in his mind, _‘...answer when asked.’_

 

Koujaku buried his face into Aoba’s neck and finally confessed.

 

“I’m sorry Aoba... it’s... it’s just that... I didn’t expect to see you all grown up. I mean last time I saw you, you were this short and... precious to me. This is kinda embarrassing to admit but I want to tell you that your smile... your smile was my emotional support. I wanted to protect you.”

 

Aoba blushed and scratched his cheek, “I... I see. I never knew...”

 

“Of course, I kept secrets from you. I never tell you anything... Aoba.”

 

“Y-yeah?”

 

Aoba blushed when he felt strong arms wrapped around him as Koujaku hugged him. It felt so good... he recalled similar sensations from last night... the scent and warmth...

 

“...Aoba.. I have no right to call myself your friend anymore because... I changed. I’m a horrible person... One time I saw you at the school roof, listening to your headphones with the wind blowing your hair... you look quite---“

 

The older teen shamelessly about to say it, the word that would make Aoba punch him in the face and walk out the bedroom. Leaving his life forever.

 

“...erotic.”

 

Aoba gasped, his heart was already beating fast when Koujaku hugged him nice and warm. And now... this...

 

“I like girls! But... but ever since I started school and saw your smile never change but became all the more gorgeous... I just don’t feel like... playing around anymore. I stopped having girls over and tried to concentrate of my hair styling training. But I couldn’t get your face out of my mind Aoba.”

 

“Koujaku...”

 

The embrace became tighter but not hard enough to cause pain. Aoba felt safe in his arms, he never want to let go...

 

“I... it seems like I’ve fallen for you... since we were kids... I love you, Aoba... I love you...”

 

The older teen became silent, he said it. He confessed the emotions he tried to kill off. Now his body was all tensed up as he waited for Aoba’s reply.

 

Will he push him away or....

 

Aoba turned his head to look at his side, he saw his friend so red that his ears turned into one too. But he’s hiding his face away, making Aoba kinda hard to reply.

 

How does he felt to Koujaku?

 

“....me too. I think... maybe...”

 

“Maybe?”

 

“You’re my best friend but when I heard from Hagima and Kou that you were with girls... I shouldn’t have acted like that... would a guy friend go jealous? stalking you to work... getting angry then felt sad when you pushed me away... when you ignored me at school...”

 

Aoba took a deep breath, trying to still his rapid bearing heart and fail. He knew the answer to Koujaku’s confession already. Or else he himself wouldn’t be this flushed... wouldn’t find it so hard to breath due to his quickened heartbeat.

 

“I love you too, Koujaku. I.... love you too..”

 

“Aoba...”

 

“Hnn...”

 

The youth gasped in surprise when soft lips pressed against his. It was just a peck but when Koujaku pulled back, they were both breathless.

 

“Are you really sure about this?” Koujaku asked with a serious tone.

 

“Enough. I wouldn’t have let someone I don’t.... hold as very important to kiss me.” Aoba wrapped his arms around Koujaku’s neck for a longer kiss. But he gasped in shock when Koujaku kissed his chin, his neck and then...

 

“W-wah! What are you doing?” Aoba stammered.

 

Koujaku pulled out his arms from Aoba’s back and this time properly grasped the blue strands gently. Like how a gentleman invites a lady’s hand for a dance, “I’ve always... wanted to touch your hair, Aoba...”

 

“K-Koujaku...but they’re long and messy and...  wait! Stop! ”

 

Aoba sat up and scrunched his nose, “I… I want to bath and change my clothes. I feel gross and… bet you’re holding back that I smelled of daisies right now.”

 

Koujaku chuckled and shook his head in disagreement, kissing Aoba’s forehead lovingly. He still felt aroused but if Aoba no longer feel like it… or was he rushing the moment too fast?

 

“Do you… Want to go home? I mean, our shower room's kinda cramped but we paid the bills last week and finally have hot water again. Mizuki had to sacrifice eating cup noodles for a while. And, uh, I have a change of clothes too if you don’t mind…”, Koujaku rambled, honestly he didn’t want Aoba to leave so soon but…

 

“I’ll bath.” Aoba stood up then stopped at the doorway. He’s still flushed as he coughed, “if you want… you can come in and join me. Please bring along the change of clothes too, it’s cold this morning.” He said in a hushed tone before quickly leaving the bedroom.

 

Koujaku blinked while he sat stunned on the bed.

 

Did Aoba just… Invited him to bath together?

 

To…. Continue what they just did on the bed?

 

Once realization dawn on him that Aoba, his childhood friend now lover, still wished to continue Koujaku yank something from his boxes for spare clothes and dashed out the bedroom!

 

************

 

Years passed and a lot of things happened. Aoba found out more and more about his new lover. Revelations and hidden secrets Koujaku kept, thinking Aoba would be shocked and horrified to know about him but Aoba surprised him with his acceptance. How Aoba instead scolded him for not trusting enough. Like other couples, they laughed, they cried and of course they fought together. But in the end they always made up and remind each other of their love.

 

Aoba, now 23 years old, jogged his way across the familiar street.

 

“Welcome!”

 

He smiled when he entered the shop, _Kurenai_.

 

“Yo, Aoba!”, Koujaku greeted with a brief smile before focusing back on his work.

 

The younger man put down his bag and greeted the familiar faces of the elderly waiting at the couches, “would you like some green tea?”

 

The three old men smiled warmly, “thank you, Aoba-kun.”

 

The youth bowed a bit to apologize, “I’m sorry on Koujaku’s behalf that you have to wait for your turn.”

 

“Oh, it’s fine! It’s fine!” said the fish seller, “that young man cuts so skillfully that it’s truly worth the wait.”

 

“You can say that again!” agreed the store market owner.

 

Koujaku chuckled, “flattery won’t make me give you all a discount, you know.”

 

Aoba laughed along as he went inside the shop to the kitchen area and began preparing tea and biscuits he brought from the house. Tae insisted he gave some to Koujaku. Or the old gramps.

 

Koujaku’s shop seemed to have flourished over the weeks. Yes, it’s his shop now. When they studied their butt off to pass off the super hard exam and graduated high school, Koujaku came home from work and told the news to Aoba. Aoba learned that the lady owner wanted to travel around the world. So she inherited the shop to her best student whose skills almost surpassed hers at his age! Initially it was jammed pack with noisy ladies and girls but after a while other types of customers became to come in. Housewives, crying kids, old men who barely have hair except for the back of their heads. But most of the time these friendly folks came to Koujaku’s new shop not to get a haircut but to gossip or play chess. It was a new place to hang out for them and they don’t have plans to leave early whenever Aoba dropped by and served them tea with yummy biscuits.

 

“Ah! Tae’s special snacks, I see. Thank you, Aoba-kun! Tell her she can get a full discount the next time she buys my salmon roes!”

 

Aoba laughed at the delighted seniors.

 

“And... done!” Koujaku announced as he took off the towel from his customer’s shoulder.

 

But the customer, a young teen no older than 15, hardly looked excited at his new look.

 

“You don’t really have to fix my hair dye. I wanted it to stay lime green.” the boy mumbled.

 

Koujaku rested a hand on his hip, “sorry kid, but your mom came in here and ordered me to fix your hair. Besides, you have pretty blond hair. Unlike someone I know.”

 

The kid merely shrugged, “I got it from my dad, he’s German.”

 

Koujaku tried to refrain himself from twitching, “I see. What a small world.”

 

Aoba helping manning the cashier area since he has deft hands for clerk work. Then two hours later, both Koujaku and Aoba work together to close the shop and lock the steel gate of the door. The Heibon Junk Shop worker was bout to walk away when he noticed Koujaku still staring at the shop label.

 

“ _Kurenai…_ ” he whispered, a slight hint of disbelief from his tone.

 

Aoba reached out to touch his hand, “yes. _Kurenai_ shop is really yours now. For 9 months and counting.”

 

“Nah, owner said she’ll be back. So this isn’t really my own place…”

 

Aoba shook his head, “I don’t believe so. Remember when she gave you those ownership documents and let you sign new ones? Bet she’s so proud to inherit this shop to you. Her best student.”

 

Koujaku looked away as if holding back his overwhelming emotion.

 

His... very own shop.

 

“Aoba…”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Remember the day I first unlocked the key as the new owner of this shop?”

 

The youth chuckles, “of course.”

 

“It was early morning after we clean up the shop and… I said to you…”

 

_“As my very first customer, Aoba…. May I cut your hair for you?”_

 

Aoba chuckled when he mimicked Koujaku’s super serious tone of voice. “You were so serious I thought something bad happened. Turned out it was just that.”

 

Koujaku pretended to look offended, “it is a serious matter, it’s about your hair!”

 

Aoba blushed then shook his head, he still remembered when Koujaku took out that box for storing his cut locks.

  

“Let’s go home, we have a lot to unpack at your new apartment. I want to clear up the window area behind our bed, Ren likes to sunbathe on sunny days!” Aoba smiled as he tugged his lover away, “we’ll come back early tomorrow. We'll open shop and welcome the customers coming in to  _Kurenai_.”

  

At that reminder, Koujaku nodded with emotions welled up his eyes, “I wonder if she’ll be proud… I did plan to report to her soon.”

 

Aoba blinked then nodded, “we can go this coming Summer, to pay our respects.”

 

At that promise, Koujaku reached out to hold Aoba’s hand. “that's a promise.”

 

Walking together side by side, years ago they used to cross this street singing traditional children songs he taught Aoba. Now as they’ve reunited, argued, cried, loved… they’ve grown so much from those sweet days. Both of them may have grown older now but they’re one thing remain. That they love each with all their heart as no more secrets barred the space between them.

 

…

 

………

 

……………….

 

 

END?


End file.
